OHGOOD HYUNG
by OliYunjae
Summary: YUNHO MENYUKAI JAEJOONG YANG MERUPAKAN ADIK TIRINYA SENDIRI...YUNJAE ! NC17 ! Newbie-Oline


**Title : Oh~Good hyung  
Writer : Oline  
Pair : Yunjae  
Length : Oneshoot  
Genre : Gaje, PervyYun, NC-17 keatas*plak* ! Yadong ! Vulgar ! And Brother Love !  
Disclaimer : This Story purely mine and Yunjae's not mine !  
Warning !  
Yaoi ! BoyXBoy ! Ga jelas ! Alur cepet dan lain-lain **

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**_

**:::Start::: **

**"Hoak..Hoak."  
**  
Suara tangisan bayi mungil seketika memecahkan kesunyian malam pada hari itu bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan.

Sesosok lelaki dan wanita bergerak membuka pintu rumah mereka, sesaat mereka terkejut saat mendapati sesosok bayi mungil yang masih memerah tergeletak begitu saja dikeset rumah mereka.

Wanita cantik itu segera menggendong bayi laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya sang suami mengambil dua buah selimut tebal dan membungkus tubuh bayi itu.

Bayi itu kedinginan, kulitnya yang masih berbalut darah terlihat pucat dan basah terkenaan guyuran hujan. Mata does besarnya menatap sosok wanita berusia 30 tahun dan berhenti menangis.

_"Dia lucu sekali, yeobo."_

"Iya, ibu'nya sungguh jahat telah membuang bayi selucu ini."

"Cepat bawa masuk dan mandikan dia, sayang."

"Baik,"  
  
Pasangan suami istri itu segera berlari kearah kamar mandi bawah mansion mereka tanpa menyadari sosok bocah laki-laki mungil yang memandang heran kearah mereka.

Mata musang kecilnya bergerak menatap punggung ayah dan ibunya yang mulai menjauh.

_"Baby kecil..nuguya ?" _

.

.

.

**:::BESOKNYA::: **

_"Yunnie mulai sekarang baby Joongie menjadi adik Yunnie ne ?,"  
_  
Sosok bocah berusia 6 tahun itu mengangguk kearah ibunya yang tengah memberikan susu kepada bayi lucu yang ada digendong oleh ibunya. 

_"Apa adik Yunnie pelempuan umma ?,"_

"Anio, adik Yunnie laki-laki seperti Yunnie. Mulai sekarang namanya Jung Jaejoong."

'Jung Jaejoongie ?,' 

.

.

.

**9 tahun kemudian. (Yun : 15 th, Jae : 9 th )  
**  
_"Huaa..Umma~, shiroooo,"  
_  
Bocah laki-laki itu terus berteriak memanggil ibunya saat kakak laki-lakinya yang kini memaksa ingin mencium bibirnya.

_"Joongie, hanya ciuman. Oke ?,"_

"Shiro ! Kata umma kalo ciuman itu cuman buat pacar atau suami Joongie,"  
  
Bocah laki-laki berusia 9 tahun itu menatap mata kakaknya takut-takut. Sedangkan kakaknya yang kini berusia 15 tahun itu merenggut kesal lalu berbalik memunggungi dirinya.

_"Padahal Kyu saja tidak menolak sewaktu Changmin menciumnya. Joongie sangat pelit."  
_  
Joongie atau Jung Jaejoong itu hanya mengerjap mendengar ucapan kakaknya, ia terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara.

_"Baiklah ! Tapiiiiii~jangan makan bibir Joongie."  
_  
Kakaknya yang tampan itu segera berbalik dengan wajah berbinar senang. Ia segera meraih pipi Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong lama.

Setelah beberapa lama menempelkan bibir mereka, kakak-beradik itupun segera menjauhkan wajah mereka yang sudah merona.

_"Joongie, bolehkan hyung mengambil foto saat kita ciuman ?,"  
_  
_"Ung ?,"  
_  
_"Bolehkah ?,"  
_  
Jaejoong kembali berpikir keras, bocah manis itu terlihat ragu namun segera mengangguk.

_"Arraso !,"_

"Terima kasih, Joongie,"  
  
Dan kedua kakak beradik itu kembali berciuman tanpa menyadari perasaan yang mulai tumbuh diantara mereka.

_Kemesuman Yunho ternyata sudah terlihat sejak kecil, ne ? _

.

.

**4 tahun kemudian.  
**

_"Baby Joongie, dimana hyungmu ?,"  
_  
Mrs. Jung menoleh kearah putra cantiknya yang kini semakin tumbuh remaja. Putranya itu 'cukup' berbeda dari remaja laki-laki lainnya, jika bocah seusia Jaejoong sudah mulai memiliki jakun dan tumbuh bulu dibeberapa anggota tubuh mereka, namun tidak dengan Jaejoong.

Percaya atau tidak, tubuh Jaejoong masih terlihat masih mulus sampai sekarang serta tidak ada tonjolan alias _adam apple_ dileher pria manis itu. Bahkan Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung berniat untuk memeriksakan anak mereka itu kedokter.

_"Aku tidak umma. Sepertinya hyung belum bangun,"  
_  
Pria cantik itu menyahut sambil tersenyum manis kepada ibunya.

_"Ah, mungkin karena hari ini libur."  
_  
kembali fokus kemasakannya sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat keuletan Jaejoong dalam memasak masakan. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara yang cukup gaduh dari kamar atas.

**Bruk !  
**  
**Pluk !  
**  
_"Ah ! Shit !,"  
_  
Sesosok pria tampan berusia 19 tahun mengumpat saat ia hampir saja jatuh terjungkal dari tangga saat sedang sibuk memasang tali sepatunya.

_"YA ! Yunnie, jaga omonganmu saat dirumah."  
_  
Mrs. Jung mengomel saat mendengar umpatan kecil yang keluar dari mulut putra sulungnya yang kini terlihat berantakan dengan baju basket serta tas selempangan yang ia jinjing dibahunya.

_"Umma ! Aku ada latihan hari ini untuk pertandingan minggu depan, fuck !,"  
_  
**Plak !  
**  
_"YA ! Jaga ucapanmu Jung Yunho."  
_  
Pria tampan bernama Yunho itu hanya mengaduh kecil sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang manjadi korban pukulan maut ibunya sendiri.

_"Aigoo~aku terlambat ! Changmin dan Yoochun pasti marah padaku,"  
_  
Jaejoong yang mendengar gerutuan sang kakak segera menghampirinya dan membantu kakaknya itu merapikan rambut serta mengancingnya tas kakaknya yang belum tertutup sempurna.

Sedangkan ibu mereka sudah berlalu kembali kearah dapur setelah teringat akan ikan yang masih ada dipenggorengan.

_"Ini aku buatkan bekal, hyung."  
_  
Yunho tersenyum manis saat melihat sekotak bekal yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya. Ia menatap sebentar wajah cantik pria itu lalu meraih bekal itu bersama dengan bibir hatinya yang kini menempel sempurna dibibir adiknya.

_"Terima kasih baby, aku pergi dulu."  
_  
Yunho segera pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

_"Jangan ngebut membawa motornya hyung !," _

**:::AFTER PRACTICING::: **

_"Ohh~hmm,"_

"Ahhh~akhhh~!"  
  
Ketiga sosok pria tampan itu terlihat fokus menatap layar televisi dihadapan mereka yang kini tengah mempertontonkan adegan tidak senonoh yang sepatutnya ditonton oleh mereka.

_"Shit ! Sperma'ku keluar !,"  
_  
Oh, pria tampan berjidat lebar itu menggerutu sambil meraih sebuah tissue diatas meja dan mulai membersihkan kejantanannya yang sudah basah oleh sperma.

Ia memperhatikan dua sahabatnya yang kini masih fokus menonton film 'biru' itu sambil sesekali meneguk saliva mereka dan mengurut-urut kejantanan mereka sendiri.

_"Aku ingin merasakan yang asli,"  
_  
Yunho, yang mendengar ucapan Yoochun segera menoleh kearah sahabatnya. Sedangkan Changmin, sahabat mereka yang satunya lagi, masih fokus menonton.

_"Maksudmu kau ingin merasakan seks sebenarnya ?,"  
_  
_"Yea~aku bosan hanya menonton terus,"  
_  
Yunho terkekeh, sahabatnya yang mesum itu ternyata bosan juga.

Yunho memang tidak langsung pulang setelah mereka latihan basket tadi melainkan pergi kerumah sahabatnya untuk melaksanakan ritual 'sakral' mereka bertiga yakni menonton film porno.

_"Apa kau tidak penasaran ? Bagaimana rasanya memasuki lubang sekecil itu ?,"  
_  
Wajah Yoochun mendongak menunjuk layar televisi itu. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah televisi itu dan mulai menurunkan celana basketnya lalu mengeluarkan kejantanan besarnya dari sana.

Beronani bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi ketiga sahabat itu.

_"Sejujurnya aku penasaran, bagaimana rasanya jika 'benda'ku ini masuk kedalam lubang kecil itu,"  
_  
Bisik Yunho sambil menggesek-gesek ujung 'benda'nya dengan ibu jarinya yang besar.

Yoochun terkekeh dan ikut menurunkan celananya ikut beronani disamping Yunho.

_"Akggh..aku sedang mengincar Kim Junsu,ahh,"  
_  
Yoochun berucap sambil mengocok kejantanannya dengan gara santai, terdapat seringaian mesum diwajahnya saat nama namja yang diincarnya keluar dari mulutnya.

_"Si-ahh, siapa Kim Junsu-aahh ?,"  
_  
Tanya Yunho sambil mengocok miliknya yang sudah keras dan tegang seperti kayu.

_"Dia anak kelas 1B,uhh~dia punya pantat yang indah,"_

"Ahhhhkk~,"

"Ya ! Bisakah kalian berdua diam ? Aku sedang berkonsentrasi !,"  
  
Changmin memukul kejantanan Yunho dan Yoochun dengan bantal sofa membuat kedua pria itu memekik sakit.

_"YA ! Beraninya kau memukul pusakaku Min !,"_

"Dasar Food monster mesum !,"

"Makanya diam,"  
.

.

.

Jaejoong, pria cantik itu tengah berbaring telungkup diatas kasurnya sambil membaca buku tanpa menyadari pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka menampakkan sosok pria tampan muncul dari balik pintu.

_"Baby ?,"  
_  
_"Eh ?,"  
_  
Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat sosok kakaknya yang kini datang menghampirinya lalu duduk ditepi ranjang.

_"Hyung ? Waeyo ?," _tanya Jaejoong.

_"Mana Appa dan umma ?,"_ Tanya Yunho sambil melirik seisi kamar Jaejoong yang sangat rapih dan bersih berbeda dengan kamarnya yang sangat berantakkan.

_"Oh, Appa dan umma sedang pergi menjenguk Halmoni di Gwangju,"  
_  
Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, namun mata pria itu tidak diam menatapi wajah Jaejoong, turun lalu kedada Jaejoong yang tertutupi oleh kaus V-neck tipis yang membuat puting pria itu tercetak sempurna.

**Gyut !  
**  
Yunho melirik horor kejantananannya yang kini sudah berdiri namun terhalang oleh celana jeansnya, membuat celanan jeans biru dongkernya mengembung.

_"Kenapa hyung ?,"  
_  
_"Ah, tidak apa-apa."  
_  
Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk kepalanya tanpa ada perasaan curiga sama sekali. Pria itu kembali berbaring telentang diatas ranjang dan meraih komik yang baru setengah dibacanya.

**Glup  
**  
Yunho menelan ludahnya saat melihat pada Jaejoong yang terekspose akibat Jaejoong hanya memakai celana super pendek mirip hotpants.

**Apa adiknya itu berniat menggodanya, huh ?  
**  
Apalagi kulit putih susu Jaejoong yang begitu indah membuat Yunho makin tidak tahan.

Perlahan cuplikan-cuplikan film 'biru' yang sering ditonton Yunho berterbangan membayangi otak mesum pria tampan itu membuatnya makin tidak dapat mengontrol 'darah mudanya'. =3=

_"Shit !,"  
_  
Yunho segera naik keatas ranjang membuat Jaejoong kaget apalagi saat pria tampan itu menyingkirkan komik yang dibaca olehnya.

_"Baby, bantu aku."_

"Uh ?,"  
.

.

.

Yunho tidak perduli lagi, pria tampan itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya bertumpu pada lututnya. Pria tampan itu segera melepaskan kaos miliknya dan melepaskan celana jeans birunya membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya gugup.

_"..H-hyung.."  
_  
**Pluk !  
**  
Yunho segera melemparkan jeans beserta boksernya hingga kini pria tampan itu full naked dihadapan adiknya sendiri, dengan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri menantang.

_"K-kyaaaaaaaa !,"  
_  
Jaejoong reflek menutup matanya saat ia melihat kejantanan Yunho yang berada tepat didepannya.

_"Baby ! Ayo, buka."_

"..anioooo..shiro hyung !,"  
  
_"Ppali.."  
_  
**Sret !  
**  
Yunho segera melepaskan pakaian Jaejoong dan beralih kecelana pendek pria cantik itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takut sambil merusahan mendorong baru Yunho menggunakkan kakinya.

_"..aish ! Menurutlah,"  
_  
**Sret !  
**  
_"..sirooooo !,"_

"Emmph.."  
  
Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dan segera menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan besarnya dengan milik Jaejoong yang mungil.

_"..Ja-jangaaan hyun-sssh,"  
_  
Jaejoong mendesis saat ia merasakan bibir Yunho menyedot nipplenya dengan agak keras serta meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana.

_"..AKh !,"  
_  
_Satu jari_

Dua jari  
  
Yunho menggerak-gerakkan jarinya keluar masuk didalam lubang pink Jaejoong, sedangkan adiknya itu hanya diam sambil sesekali merintih dan menggigit seprey pinknya mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang dirasakannya.

Yunho tersenyum bahagia saat memperhatikan lubang perawan adiknya sambil pria itu memompa kejantanannya sendiri agar makin tegang hingga membuat cairan kental-sperma keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari lubang kecil kejantanannya.

_"Oh~Joongie baby, hyung akan masukan sekarang." _

Jaejoong sontak membuka matanya dan menggeleng-geleng keras tanda tidak mau.

_"A-andwae hyung !..Jangan ! Akh !,"_

Terlambat.  
  
Jaejoong merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat kakaknya sudah menghentakkan paksa kejantanannya agar masuk dilubang Jaejoong, Jaejoong seolah tercabik-cabik dan tubuhnya terbelah.

_"..Uhh~," _

Yunho menutup matanya keenakan lalu memasukan kejantanannya sekali lagi.

**'JLEB' **

Jaejoong mencengkram erat seprey dibawahnya sedangkan kedua kakinya yang bertengger dibahu berotot Yunho sudah mengajung tegak diudara.

_**Sakit.**_

Perih. 

Jaejoong ingin berteriak namun lidahnya serasa kelu akibat rasa ngilu dan sakit dilubangnya saat benda besar itu memaksa masuk.

Hingga akhirnya air mata Jaejoong menetes bersamaan dengan suara hujan yang turun menjadi saksi akan kejadian yang begitu menyakiti Jaejoong.

_"AKHHHHHHHHHHH !," _

.

.

**1 jam kemudian.**

_"..ahh~sakit~ahh.." _

**Grek**

Grek 

Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi, namun yang pasti Jaejoong merasa ada suatu benda keras yang keluar masuk melalui lubangnya.

_"..ba-baby Joongie-akhh," _

Suara desahan berat itu, Jaejoong mengenalnya. Itu suara kakaknya, suara kakak yang begitu ia sayangi dan ia cintai entah sejak kapan.

_"..akhhhhhh~," _

Jaejoong merasakan air mata mengalir dari kirstalnya, samar-samar ia melihat tubuh berotot dan berkeringat seorang pria yang kini bergerak maju mundur menghantam tubuhnya. Memanjakan titik kenikmatan Jaejoong dengan kejantanannya yang besar.

Kamar ini gelap karena mati lampu sejak satu jam yang lalu akibat hujan yang turun dan petir yang mungkin menyambar aliran listrik dirumah mereka. Entahlah. Namun, akibatnya Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah kakaknya, namun yang terlihat hanya hidung dan bibir seksi Yunho yang tengah menganga nikmat.

_"..H-hyungshhhh.."_

.

.

.

**2 Minggu kemudian.  
**  
_"Aku sudah menyetubuhi adikku sendiri,"  
_  
Yunho menatap serius wajah shock Yoochun dan Changmin, lalu menghela nafas berat.

_"Ma-maksudmu, Jaejoong ?! Adikmu yang cantik itu ?,"_

"Yea, memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi ?,"  
  
Yunho merenggut kesal lalu meraih sekaleng minuman dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

_"..Wow~aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukannya buddy,"_

Yoochun dan Changmin tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk pundak Yunho beberapa kali, membuat Yunho tersenyum seksi kearahnya.

_"Yea, kau kira aku pengecut ? Hanya karena tantangan bodohmu itu ?,"_

"Hahaha~siapa suruh hyung kalah bermain game,"  
  
Dan ketiga pria itu kembali tertawa, membuat kamar Yoochun menjadi gaduh akibat ulah mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan santai didalam koridor rumah mereka sambil melirikkan matanya kekanan dan kekiri. Pria itu menaruh kedua tangannya didalam saku celana panjangnya dan terus berjalan, kearah kamar Jaejoong.

_"Yunho ?,"_

"U-umma ?,"  
  
Mrs. Jung mengernyit bingung saat melihat tingkah aneh putranya yang sedang berdiri didepan kamar Jaejoong, putra bungsunya.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan kamar Joongie ?,"_

"Oh, itu..aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya sebentar,"  
  
Yunho tersenyum kearah ibunya sambil menunjuk kamar Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

_"Baiklah, jangan terlalu ribut ya ?,"_

Mrs. Jung segera turun kelantai bawah meninggalkan putranya yang kini tersenyum mesum sambil membuka pintu kamar itu.

Yunho memasang smirk seksinya saat melihat Jaejoong yang kini menatap dirinya dari atas ranjang.

_"..H-hyung ?,"_

.

.

.

_"Ahh~ahh,ahh..le-lebih cepat hyungggg~,"_

Yunho tersenyum dan mempercepat genjotannya dilubang Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah menutup matanya dengan mulut yang sudah terbuka.

Jaejoong bingung, padahal 2 minggu yang lalu ia menangis dan terus menolak saat keperawanannya dibobol Yunho namun perlahan-lahan rasanya Jaejoong jadi ikut 'terhanyut', dan ikut menikmati apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya.

**Grek**

Grek  
  
Kaki ranjang milik Jaejoong berderit keras saat hentakan Yunho makin keras dan dalam ditubuhnya membuat ibunya yang sedang membaca buku dilantai bawah mengernyit bingung.

_"YUNHO, JAEJOONG ? APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ? JANGAN RIBUT !,"_

**Grek **

**Grek**

_"Ahhh~ummrh,"_

Mrs. Jung mengernyit bingung, ia mendengar seperti suara rintihan Jaejoong dan suara kayu yang berdenyit keras dari lantai atas.

Wanita yang sudah berumur namun tetap terlihat cantik itu segera naik kekamar atas dan berdiri tepat didepan kamar Jaejoong. Wanita itu coba untuk membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong namun ternyata pintu itu dikunci dari dalam.

**Grek**

Grek 

Bunyi denyitan kaki ranjang Jaejoong makin terdengar keras, kedua insan itu sepertinya terlalu 'menikmati' seks mereka tanpa menyadari atau mendengar suara ibunya yang mulai memanggili mereka.

_"..Ooh~lebih ke-ah-ras..hyuunggg.."  
_  
Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dan berbisik lirih ditelinga kakaknya, membiarkan Yunho terus menggenjot yang mendengarnya makin tersenyum lebar dan mempercepat hujamannya.

_"YUNHO ! JOONGIE ! APA YANG TERJADI ?! BUKA !,"_

Kedua remaja berbeda umur itu sama-sama berpandangan horro saat mendengar teriakan ibu mereka dari luar kamar Jaejoong.

_"Gawat baby ! Umma punya kunci cadangan !,"_

"M-Mwo ?!," 

__  
**'Cleck'**

END

**Or**

**TBC**

**Note : **_**Sorry for typo. I hope u guys enjoy this story.**_

**Fb : Caroline Febriana Inka**

**Twitter : carolineinka**

**Last,**

**Review please**


End file.
